Survivor Fiction: Malaysia
| filmingdates = | seasonrun = | episodes = 14 | days = 39 | survivors = 18 | winner = TBD | runnerup = TBD TBD | tribes = | viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = Mamanuca | next = }} Twists *'All-Stars:' All the contestants are players from previous seasons. *'Leaders vs. Underdogs vs. Rebels:' The 18 contestants are divided into 3 tribes based on how they're perceived by their immediate communities. ** The tribe are the "Leaders", who are always in a leading position in life. ** The tribe are the "Rebels", who are rebelling against someone/something in life. ** The tribe are the "Underdogs", who are always in a underdog position in life. * Juror Removal: A castaway would get the power to eliminate a juror of their choice. *'Legacy Advantage:' The Legacy Advantage was dropped at the ship used during the marooning, and allowed its holder to gain immunity at the Final 6. In the event that the holder is eliminated he or she must will it to another player still in the game. *'Exile Island:' After winning a reward challenge, the winning tribe can exile a rival tribe member. *'Simplified Final Four Tribal Council:' Instead of a traditional vote, the person who wins the Final Four immunity challenge will get to choose one person to take with them to the Final Three. The remaining two castaways would compete in a fire-making challenge to determine who would be eliminated. Contestants #Ciera Eastin- Philippines & All-Stars #Kass McQuillen- Philippines & All-Stars #Shirin Oskooi- Philippines #Angie Layton- Philippines #Jessica Lewis- Cambodia & Mamanuca #Natalie Bolton- Cambodia & Cuba #Corinne Kaplan- Cambodia #Andrea Boehlke- Samoa & Mamanuca #Roark Luskin- Samoa #Hope Driskill- China #Sierra Reed- China #Lauren Rimmer-China #Ashley Nolan- Australia #Teresa Cooper- Pearl Islands #Cydney Gillion- Pearl Islands #Sophie Clarke- Pearl Islands & Vietnam #Sierra Dawn Thomas- Pearl Islands #Shii-Ann Huang- Archetypes #Tammy Leitner- Archetypes #Vecepia Towery- Archetypes #Kelly Goldsmith- Archetypes #Christine Shields-Markoski- Burma #Colleen Haskell- Cuba #Heidi Strobel- South Pacific #Jaclyn Schultz- South Pacific #Stephenie LaGrossa- South Pacific #Flick Egginton- Bali #Raven Reyes- Mamanuca # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Episode Guide Voting History